


how not to use a gun for dummies

by craftingdead



Series: tumblr/discord prompts [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, love these funky lesbians, this is really short but i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingdead/pseuds/craftingdead
Summary: "FUCK!"





	how not to use a gun for dummies

**Author's Note:**

> 62\. "I think it's time for you to go to bed."

“FUCK!”

Shelby let out a laugh as Jess reared back, a bullet bouncing around the room before eventually meeting its end through a window. Her girlfriend was holding the gun and looking at it confused as if to ask why the fuck it just went off in her hand.

She walked over and put an arm around Jess’s waist, pulling her close. “Babe, I think it’s time for you to go to bed.

“NO! I CAN TOTALLY DO THIS, SHELBY, I CAN! BARNEY DID IT ONCE SO GOD DAMN IT I CAN!”

From across the room, Nick shook his head at her, putting away boxes of ammo and little tools and trinkets people absolutely _loved_ to put on their guns. People sure as hell loved shooting things when there were things to be shot at, and customization to go with it? Fuck yeah! Shelby stuck her tongue out at him.

Shelby moved closer to her girlfriend, resting her head on the little crook between neck and collarbone, holding her girlfriend from behind. “Babe, I’m serious, it’s late out and you look tired as shit.”

“I dunwanna.” Shelby rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s jumbled words, shifting together to form one. When Jess noticed her eye roll, she frowned and protested, saying, “Nick’s up!”

“Yeah, but he’s Nick, and a piece of shit dumbass idiot you shouldn’t listen to.” Her brother flipped her the bird. Shelby flipped him one right back. Uni glared at them from the doorway.

Jess begrudgingly put down the gun and allowed herself to be pulled away by Shelby, leaning back into her chest and smiling up at her, tired eyes being forced to stay open. Shelby grinned back down at her, listening as Uni yelled at her brother to go the fuck to sleep, and sighing when she heard a crash from behind. However, that could be taken care of tomorrow, and right now she wanted to snuggle with her super-hot girlfriend and get some fucking _sleep._


End file.
